La chica de los dragones
by Chun-Chun123
Summary: -El cuerpo inmóvil de Flare sobre sus piernas- -"¡Sting nos ha traicionado!"-Nunca te dejare- ¡El gremio... Todos... Todos están muertos! - Un mechón de cabello rosa fue lo último que vio antes de caer entre las sombras- El gremio estaba destruido- Nalu, pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**_La chica de los Dragones_**

_Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio si es de mi creación._

* * *

**Capítulo Uno **

Todos los años en Magnolia, en el momento en que el verano acaba y la primavera empieza, justo en esa época es cuando el Festival de los Sakuras se celebra. Ha sido así desde que las personas tienen memoria. Cuando esa época del año llega todas las personas decoran sus casas, las calles e incluso en río con luces y flores. Los gremios son los que organizan el evento principal, fuegos artificiales y hechizos y magia para todo aquel tenga la suerte de verlo, en especial el show de medianoche, cuando Sabertooth era el encargado del show principal y el Sakura en medio del pueblo brillaba con los colores del arco iris.

Esta era la primera vez que Lucy asistía al festival desde que se unió a Sabertooth, antes, siempre había sido espectadora junto con su padre y había quedado encantada con los hechizos. Hacia medio año que su padre había muerto y ella había decidido dejar su hogar para unirse al gremio que tantas veces la había sorprendido con su magia, Sabertooth, y para también estar con el chico que le había robado el corazón, Sting Eucliffe, el dragón Slayer blanco y el mago más poderoso del gremio. Ambos se conocieron desde pequeños cuando Lucy vino por primera vez al festival del Sakura, Sting era un año mayor que ella y era también su primer año participando del festival, cuando se encontraron accidentalmente se entendieron mutuamente como nadie lo había hecho y desde entonces sólo esperaban año tras año que llegará el festival para volver a verse.

Cuando el padre de Lucy murió, Sting fue a visitarla para darle el pésame y a decirle que si quería ir con él a Sabertooth, Lucy no tuvo que meditar mucho la respuesta y dejo todo para ir con Sting a Sabertooth. Sting la ayudo a entrar al gremio, Lucy recordaba el momento en el que le pusieron la marca, sus ojos se habían alzado a buscar a los ojos serios de Sting que estaban a un lado de la sala esperando la aprobación de su Maestro, pero el le sonrió cálidamente apenas se encontró con su mirada, y Lucy se ruborizo al sentir mariposas revoloteando sin control en su estómago.

La joven maga sonrió al recordar los momentos maravillosos que ella y Sting había pasado. Estaba tan nerviosa esa tarde por la actuación de la noche que se había escapado para ir un momento al río donde se estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos para la noche y a dónde iban ella y Sting, le faltaban dedos para contar las veces que se habían besado allí.

-Así que aquí te habías metido -le susurró una voz divertida en el oído, Lucy volteo inmediatamente.

-¡Sting! -exclamó- ¡No me asustes de esa forma! -dijo entre risas.

-Si te desapareces así de la nada probablemente pierdas tu oportunidad -le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y cogió de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿A-a que-e te refie-eres? -tartamudeo sorprendida de tenerlo tanta cerca tan repente.

-Si no estas para el ensayo cualquiera puede ocupar tu lugar -le respondió con una sonrisa acercando su rostro al de ella- Pero... El lado bueno es que si no hubieras escapado no hubiera podido verte así

-¿Ah? -dijo confundida, Sting se rió y acerco sus labios a su oído.

-Roja como un tomate -le susurró lentamente en el oído y luego se separó un poco juntando sus narices- pero tampoco podría haber hecho esto -y la beso tiernamente.

Lucy parpadeó sorprendida, pero luego se relajó cuando Sting la sostuvo por la caderas atrayéndola hacia ella y le correspondió el beso mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello los enlazaba detrás de él jugando con su cabello, sabía cuanto le gustaba a Sting que hiciera eso, después de todo, siempre habían estado juntos, lo conocía mejor que nadie. Sabía por todo lo que él había pasado, no era un historia bonita primero cuando era niño tuvo que matar a su padre, luego cuando se unió al gremio muchas personas no creían que fuera el hijo de un dragón y lo tachaban de mentiroso hasta que despertó todo su verdadero potencial pero lo que peor le vino fue la grave enfermedad que dejo en coma a su medio hermano, el dragón Slayer de la sombra, Rogue que sobrevivía de una medicina que iba a comprar cada mes pero ambos sabían bien que no viviría mucho más, es por eso que no lo podía dejar sólo, no lo soportaría.

-Sabes... -dijo Sting separando sus labios de los de ella y distrayendo la de sus pensamientos- Aunque me gustaría estar así todo lo que pueda, hay un festival de por medio ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lucy lo miro todavía aturdida por el beso tan repentino que le había dado igual que la manera repentina en la que se había apartado de ella. Sting sonrió ante su confusión y la cogió de la mano llevándola devuelta al gremio.

Caminaron tranquilos, sonriendo, pensando en los eventos que iban a haber esta noche, pensando de que manera podían hacer más especial, sin pensar en ningún momento que esa noche pasaría todo menos lo que ellos se esperaban.

Lucy toco el estuche donde guardaba sus llaves y paso los dedos por las llaves hasta que se paró de repente.

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto Sting extrañado.

-¡Wah, maldición! -dijo exasperada- Adelántate ¿si? Me he olvidado una de mis llaves en casa, iré por ella te alcanzo en el gremio ¿Ok?

-Bien, apúrate -le advirtió Sting mientras se iba.

Lucy corrió de vuelta a la casa donde vivían los dos por la llave de Nicolás que se había olvidado de seguro en la mesa de noche o entre las sábanas. Se apuró porque no quería que pensaran que había desistido y preferirá no participar en el festival. Al final encontró la llave debajo de la cama una hora después de buscarla por todos lados y volvió a salir corriendo hacia el gremio al ver que ya estaba cayendo la tarde, sólo esperaba que Sting les hubiera explicado que había ido por su llave. Volteo por la calle principal que la llevaba a donde estaba el gremio y apenas giro, paró en seco.

Frente a ella, la gente corría y la empujaba en dirección opuesta corriendo lejos del gremio. El gremio, no, los restos del gremio ahora estaban envueltos en llamas y no veía por ningún lado a ninguna persona del gremio, todas las salidas y entradas estaban bloqueadas por las piedras que se habían desprendido. Sting debía de estar ahí adentro igual que toda la gente del gremio que la había acogido porque debían de estar alistandose para el desfile.

-No puede... -murmuro con los ojos desorbitados. En ese momento Flare apareció de las ruinas corriendo en dirección opuesta con temor inyectado en los ojos.

-¡Rubia! -le grito apenas la vio corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Flare! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Por qué todo esta así? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡Huye! ¡Huye, Lucy! -fue lo único que le dijo antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

-¡Flare!

-¡Sting! -dijo con su último aliento- ¡Sting nos ha traicionado! ¡El gremio... Todos... Todos están muertos!

* * *

**Yaharo! Nos vemos de nuevo! Este fic puede empezar como un Stincy pero en realidad es un Nalu y muchas parejas más! Pero... este fic depende completamente de ustedes, si lo continuo o no así que déjenme reviews con su opinión y/o sugerencia. ^-^ Espero escucharlas! **

**Entonces, ya nos leemos ^-^**

**Chun-chun123**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes son de mi creación, la historia en cambio si. _

* * *

**La Chica de los Dragones **

**2ndo Capítulo:** _Que cuenta de una batalla, una huida y un recuerdo de una leyenda..._

Lucy arrastro el cuerpo de Flare con todas sus fuerzas a donde estaba el callejon mas cercano y alli se escondió con el cuerpo inmóvil de Flare en las piernas y tapandose con las manos lo oídos tratando de escapar de la realidad y de aguantar las lágrimas. Su gremio estaba destruido, Sting estaba adentro, Sting los había traicionado, todos estaban muertos... Todo era simplemente un mal sueño, era una leyenda al igual que el cuento de su mamá, no era verdad. No existía nada, nada era verdad, todos estaban bien... Eso era lo que quería creer, pero tenia que afrontar su realidad.

Tenia que asegurarse de que todo era una mentira.

Dejo el cuerpo de Flare cuidadosamente sobre la piedra fría del suelo y se paro sacudiendose la ropa. Suspiro profundamente y salió del callejón hacia donde estaba el gremio encendido en llamas.

Todas las entradas estaban bloqueadas por las rocas desprendidas, tenia que encontrar la forma de apartarlas. Metió la mano en su estuche y saco una de las llaves.

-Abrete, puerta del Leon, Leo!

Loki apareció en el acto.

-Yo, Lucy!

-Loki! -exclamo- Crees que puedas hacer una entrada al gremio?

-**¿**Por que no podría? -dijo con una sonrisa traviesa - Regulus! -llamo. Su mano se lleno de energía amarilla y la disparo contra las rocas que se habían desprendido en la entrada principal. Hizo un agujero por el que podían pasar fácilmente. Lucy entro corriendo seguida de Loki. A los alrededores los cuerpos de sus compañeros yacían inmóviles, lucho por no llorar pero un sentimiento de alivio la acompañaba al no ver a Sting por ahí. Se paro cuando la puerta del salón del Maestro se alzaba ante ella, allí debería de estar Sting. Suspiro y la abrió.

Dentro, el cuerpo de Maestro estaba sin vida en uno de los lados, al igual que el de Minerva y Yukino, lucho contra las ganas de gritar y salir de allí. Siguió mirando y un sentimiento de alivio recorrió su pecho, Sting estaba parado junto a la silla del maestro con otras personas que nunca había visto.

-Sting -suspiro con alivio y se dirigió al espíritu- Loki, regresa. -el espíritu se desvanecio y centro su atención en el Dragon Slayer- Que bueno que estes bien...

-Vaya, vaya **¿**Que tenemos aquí? -intervino la persona que estaba sentado en la silla del Maestro pero claramente no era el. Era un anciano de pelo blanco y largo mal cuidado con un extraño parche en uno de sus ojos. Era alguien que nunca había visto.

-Es una maga del gremio, Maestro Hades.

**¿**Maestro? **¿**Que esta diciendo? **¿**Hades? **¿**No era el de un gremio oscuro? **¿**Que estaba pasando?

-Eh... Interesante y tuvo el valor de venir hasta aquí, esta chica es alguien especial.

Lucy espero que Sting le respondiera que era su novia, que se conocían desde pequeños que la amaba con toda su alma. No fue así.

-Puff... -le dijo con desdén sin mirarla siquiera, solo mirando indiferente a otro lado como si no le importará- Ella? Ella ni siquiera es alguien oficial del gremio, es una nueva, no tiene experiencia y solo usa magia estelar, no es gran cosa.

-Que es... Que-e estas diciendo? Sting! Contéstame! -grito consternada por su reacción, no podía ser verdad, no los había traicionado, todo era mentira verdad? -Nosotros... Nosotros eramos pareja! Me lo dijiste hoy! Que paso, Sting?!

-Eh? Nunca hubo nada serio entre nosotros, simplemente fuiste muy ingenua para creerlo -dijo dándole una mirada asesina y luego la aparto como si diera asco.

-Ya veo... No importa entonces -dijo Hades con una sonrisa distorsionada en el rostro- pero puedo ver que tienes ahí, pequeña maga, diez de las doce llaves del Zodiaco. Un premio interesante, creo que las necesitare.

-No te las daré! No te daré nada que me pidas! -grito con la voz quebrada.

-No te las estoy pidiendo! -grito divertido- Azuna!

-Si! -asintió uno de los que estaba junto Sting. Se separo del resto y corrió hacia Lucy, Lucy trato de escapar pero su cuerpo no le respondió y el ataque que le lanzo le llego y exploto. Lucy dio vueltas en aire para luego caer después de chocarse contra la pared. Se levanto con un gran esfuerzo para cuando el volvía a atacar. Miro a Sting, estaba parado en una de las esquinas sin hacer nada, no lo creía. Reunió las fuerzas suficientes para invocar a un espíritu antes de que Azuna la hiciera explotar de nuevo.

-Yo te abro, Puerta de la Cabra, Capricornio!

El espíritu apareció en el aire y se planto frente a Lucy protegiendola de los que se acercaban por ella.

-No pelees con ellos -le ordeno, no tenia fuerzas ni ganas suficientes para mantener una pelea constante- Solo huyamos de aquí.

-Como ordene, Lucy-sama -le respondió y la cargo en brazos saliendo abriéndose paso a la salida.

Un fuerte vacío ataco el corazón de Lucy, un vacío probablemente mas grande que ella. Miro por ultima vez a Sting que permanecía en silencio apoyado en la pared y hacia todo lo posible por ignorar su presencia en la sala. Todo el tiempo había estado esperando que su novio acudiera al rescate en cualquier momento pero ya había perdido la esperanza. Nunca iba a hacerlo. La había abandonado a su suerte. Estaba completamente sola.

Todos sus sueños se habían hecho pedazos para siempre.

Y fue en ese momento, que recordó, recordó algo que nunca había pensado que recordaria en estas circustancias, despues de tantos años que habia mantenido el recuerdo en la oscuridad.

_«Te voy a contar una historia. En un lugar muy muy lejano, si caminas al borde el río hacia donde el sol se oculta sin parar ni desviarte en ningún momento vas a llegar a los limites de un bosque justo al borde de la ciudad. Un bosque donde los árboles son tan altos que no llegas a ver a donde terminan, si tienes suerte el sendero se abrirá y te dejara seguir por el camino pero si no te quieres perder debes de estar atenta... Déjame preguntarte algo, crees que las hadas tienen cola?_

_-__**¿**__Tu lo sabes? __**¿**__Tienen cola, mamá?_

_-No lo se, ni siquiera se si existen, pero... Ese es el misterio del bosque y ten por seguro, Lucy que si tienes la oportunidad de verlas, vas a llegar al lugar donde la magia nunca acaba, al igual que sus aventuras, nunca habrías llegado a ver nada igual, la mejor familia de todas las que has visto, incluso mejor que la nuestra, Fairy Tail... Pero después de todo esto es solo una leyenda, nadie sabe si de verdad es cierto...»_

Eso había sido lo ultimo que Lucy había escuchado de su madre antes de que muriera repentinamente dejándolos solos a ella y su padre. Luego de eso, había tratado de hacer lo que su madre le había dicho y seguir el camino del río pero su padre la descubrió jugando al lado del río y le pregunto que hacia. Lucy le contó la leyenda del bosque que le había contado su madre y su papa le grito y le dijo que no creyera en esos cuentos de hadas y al mes siguiente fueron por primera vez al festival del Sakura y se olvido completamente del cuento.

Hasta ahora.

Lucy se aferro de la camisa de Capricornio y corrió alejándose lo mas rápido que podían del gremio. Lucy, presa de la desesperación, aterrorizada y con un dolor el corazón que superaba a todo, oyó las voces de los magos que la seguían. Capricornio corrió mas rápido alejándose de la ciudad y cuando ya no se escucharon mas las voces, la bajo y antes de desaparecer le dijo que no dejara de correr. Lucy le hizo caso y corrió hasta que las fuerzas se le acabaron una vez que entro al bosque, trato de seguir corriendo pero ya no podía mas, así que bajo la velocidad y camino apoyándose en los árboles que no tenían fin a lo largo del sendero iluminado por pequeñas luces, una de esas luces se paro en la nariz de Lucy, una pequeña persona brillante con dos alas que parecían perderse en la naturaleza y una pequeña cola que agitó frente a sus ojos antes de volver a irse junto con las demás, pero apenas fue consiente de eso. Llego un momento en el que no pudo mas y se dejo caer sobre los arbustos. Trato de incorporarse pero no fue capaz. Perdió el sentido y se hundió en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Yaharo! Este es el nuevo capítulo espero que les haya gustado. Espero escuchar sus opiniones ^-^**

**Nos leemos entonces**

**Chun-chun123**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia en cambio si es de mi creación._

* * *

**La chica de los Dragones**

**3er Capítulo: **Que cuenta de cuando Lucy llego a Fairy Tail y las sorpresas que se encontró allí

Lucy nunca llegaría a saber cuanto tiempo estuvo tendida bajo la lluvia, inconsciente entre la maleza. Al cabo de un rato creyó escuchar un rumor que venía del bosque -pasos de varias personas que rompían las ramas en el suelo- concentro toda su fuerza en abrir los ojos parpadeando. Llego a ver los zapatos de varias personas que se acercaban a donde estaban ella, estaban riendo escandalosamente. Lucy se alarmo y trato de levantarse y salir huyendo, pero su cuerpo no le obedecía y le estaba costando mucho mantenerse despierta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí? -pregunto una voz inclinándose sobre ella, no pudo decir si era de mujer o hombre. Lucy trató con todas sus ganas pararse y salir corriendo pero las fuerzas la habían abandonado y sólo logró mover la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Oh! ¡Esta viva! -exclamo otra voz.

-¿Qué deberíamos de hacer con ella? -esta vez era la voz de una mujer.

-;Hay que llevarla para comer! -intervino otra voz.

Lucy volvió a removerse cuando se inclinaron sobre ella pero el esfuerzo la agoto por completo y lo único que recordó antes de caer desmayada, fue un mechón de pelo rosa.

• • •

Despertó en varias ocasiones, aunque apenas tenía recuerdo de eso. Sólo luces cambiantes, olor a bosque, el calor del fuego, el colchón duro sobre el que estaba durmiendo y la sombra de un chico de cabellos puntiagudos. Imágenes, retazos... Que sólo conservaría para siempre en su memoria, como eso mismo, sólo hojas sueltas, sin nunca poder leer todo el libro.

Cuando por fin recupero la conciencia, podrían haber pasado horas, días o hasta semanas; Lucy había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo. Despertó cuando los rayos de luz atravesaron la fina tela de la tienda en la que se encontraba. Lucy parpadeó confusa mirando alrededor. Se sentó sobre el colchón con todos los músculos doliéndole y vio con sorpresa que todas sus heridas estaban vendadas y curadas. No tenía rastros de tierra ni polvo o sangre sobre su piel. Alguien la había curado, por un momento pensó si era el chico de sus recuerdos.

Miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una tienda de campaña, lo suficientemente ancha y alta como para que entrarán dos personas cómodamente y unas pequeñas camas. Ella estaba recostada sobre uno de los dos camastros que habían y vio con sorpresa que en el camastro del frente así como en la mitad de la habitación era un desastre de ropa y demás cosas que eran indudablemente de hombre. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido mientras estaba inconsciente?

Se paró, pero apenas lo logro, se sintió mareada y se tuvo que apoyar en la cama un momento hasta recuperar estabilidad. Camino hasta la ranura –que suponía que debía de ser la salida– temblando con las piernas hechas gelatina y sus ojos nunca pudieron imaginar lo que iban a ver tras esa cortina.

Frente a ella se extendían árboles a los que no les podía ver la copa, y eso que ahora estaban en un pequeño claro y los árboles que lo rodeaban eran más bajos que los que estaban más atrás. En el claro en el que estaban habían muchas tiendas más y muchas personas salían y entraban de ellas, parecía como un pequeño pueblo en medio del bosque, en medio de la nada. Personas pasaban de aquí para allá, y todas tenían una misma marca, una que nunca pensó que existiera. La marca que su mama le había contado en uno de sus tantos relatos acerca del mismo gremio de magos, Fairy Tail.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya estas despierta! -exclamó de pronto una voz. Lucy giró a ver de quién se trataba y se encontró de narices con el rostro de un chico. Dio un salto para atrás sorprendida y de nuevo se sintió mareada y cayo al piso.

-Auch... -se quejó en voz baja.

-¿Estas bien? -Lucy alzó la vista y frente a ella se encontraba el chico de cabellos puntiagudos de sus recuerdos extendiéndole una mano. Tenía los ojos alargados y verdes junto con una sonrisa en la que los incisivos estaban más afilados que los de una persona normal y el cabello de... color rosa.

Lucy lo miro ladeando la cabeza tratando de comprender todavía como era que había llegado allí. La última vez estaba... Los recuerdos del festival la atacaron, el gremio en llamas, Flare muriendo lentamente en sus manos, el Maestro muerto, Sting... Sting traicionándola... Y la asaltaron las ganas de llorar.

-¡Oe! ¿Qué pasa? -gritó el chico pelirosado preocupado al verla llorar -¿No te habrás golpeado muy fuerte o si?

Lucy no fue capaz de responderle, estaba luchando consigo misma tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-¡Natsu! -grito otra voz diferente, la misma que había escuchado antes y no sabía si era hombre o mujer- ¡¿Qué le hiciste, pedazo de estúpido?! -Lucy volteo a ver secándose las lágrimas y se encontró con una chica en armadura, que la sorprendió lo suficiente como para que dejara de llorar, era alta, pelirroja y le lanzaba una mirada asesina a el chico que tenía enfrente, quien parecía ser Natsu.

-¡¿Yo?! -replicó- ¡Yo sólo vine a saludarla y se cayó!

-¡¿Entonces porque esta llorando?!

-¡Porque tendría que saber! ¡Ni siquiera se quien es!

-Maldito... -dijo Erza con un aura asesina y lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa amenazando con golpearlo y lo hubiera hecho sino hubiera caído en cuenta de la presencia de Lucy. Lo soltó lanzándolo lejos y se giró a ver a Lucy extendiéndole una mano.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto. Lucy asintió y tomo su mano para que la ayudara a levantarse.

-No le prestes atención a Natsu, es un idiota sin remedio.

-¡¿Qué?! -grito Natsu desde atrás.

-Yo soy Erza -continuo tranquilamente caso omiso a Natsu que estaba gritando hasta que se cansó y se paró junto a ellos -Tu eres Lucy ¿verdad? La hija de Layla.

-¿Cómo... Como es que lo sabes? -tartamudeo sorprendida- ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de mi madre?

-La conocí cuando apenas había llegado a Fairy Tail, antes de que nuestro gremio fuera destruido, era una gran persona. Era una madre para muchos de los que estamos acá, incluyéndome.

-¿Mi... Madre? ¿Una... Maga? Es imposible, mi madre nunca habría... -sin embargo le había contado todas historias, historias que sólo ella conocía, esas leyendas acerca del gremio más fuerte de todos... Pero eran sólo leyendas, no existían ¿verdad?

-¿No me crees verdad? -se resigno Erza con un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa- Es mejor que vayamos con el Maestro, el te lo puede explicar mejor.

Erza empezó a caminar y Lucy trató de seguirla pero las piernas le fallaron y tropezó. No cayo de bruces al piso porque Natsu y Erza lograron sujetarla a tiempo.

-Parece que todavía no te has recuperado por completo -dijo Erza- Es mejor que sigas descansando entonces. Luego podemos ir a donde el Maestro, así también nos puedes explicar como es que llegaste a parar al medio del bosque toda lastimada.

-Esta bien -no se negó, se sentía demasiado mareada, la cabeza le daba vueltas y parecía que estaba a punto de explotar, no iba a poder contar todo lo que le había pasado en el gremio y tampoco se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes como para afrontar lo de Sting sin ponerse a llorar de nuevo.

-¿Eh? -intervino Natsu-¿Y donde va dormir?

-¿No es obvio? -dijo Erza enarcando una ceja- En tu tienda.

-¡¿Qué?! -exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Si, has estado durmiendo ya ahí desde que te encontramos hace cuatro días, además, es la única cama que tenemos disponible.

¿Cuatro días? ¡Tanto tiempo había estado inconsciente!

-Pero... Es imposible... No quiero fastidiar a nadie ¿No hay una cama aparte, en una enfermería quizá?

-No quiero compartir mi tienda con nadie ¿Dónde voy a poner mis cosas ahora?

Ambos trataban de poner excusas estúpidas y sin poco valor pero...

-¡Dormirá en tu tienda! -dijo mirándolos a ambos con los ojos brillantes y rojos.

-Si... -murmuraron los dos con temor a Erza. Se miraron de reojo ¿Que se suponía que harían de ahora en adelante? Lucy nunca había compartido habitación con alguien que no fuera Sting, y... Ahora Sting no estaba, se recordó, Sting ya no existía para ella, entonces quizás...

* * *

Eso es todo! ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Supero escuchar sus opiniones, leerlas me hace querer escribir más, lo que significa actualizar más rápido! Entonces... Ya nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_**_: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia. La historia en cambio sí es de mi creación._

* * *

**La Chica de los Dragones**

**4to Capítulo:** _Que cuenta el origen de una leyenda, lo que pasó antes y una decisión..._

Lucy aprovecho el tiempo que le dio Erza en descansar y recuperar fuerzas de todo lo que había pasado. Hacia tres días que estaba consciente del tiempo que pasaba en Fairy Tail y hacia ya dos días que sentía que su cuerpo era capaz de pararse por su cuenta pero todavía no creía tener las fuerzas suficientes como para hablar! incluso cuando alguien llegaba para verla y darle de comer, se hacia la dormía y luego actuaba como si la hubiera despertado al entrar y de hecho, no era muy difícil.

Antes de que fuera consciente del tiempo que pasaba se levantaba cada vez que escuchaba a alguien entrar y sentarse a su lado. En un primer momento había sido Erza que entraba a llevarle la comida pero luego cambio por una chica pequeña y delgada de pelo azul que llego diciendo que remplazaría a Erza puesto que había salido en una misión. Su nombre era Levy y también conocía a su madre desde pequeña. ¿Qué tanto no sabía de su madre? No le sorprendía ya, todo el mundo en Fairy Tail parecía conocerla incluso más que ella misma.

-Oye, Lucy ¿estas despierta? -le pregunto una voz muy cerca de su oreja interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, tragó saliva y eso sólo sirvió para que Natsu se inclinara más sobre ella. -Oe, ¿estás bien? ¿Estas despierta? -le siguió preguntado preocupado.

-Na- Natsu -tartamudeó girándose hacia él, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando se encontró con el rostro de Natsu a unos escasos centímetros del de ella. Natsu abrió los ojos sorprendido y se apartó rápidamente.

Natsu. Ese era el nombre de la otra persona que siempre entraba allí también, aunque él tenía una razón distinta, esta era su habitación y ella simplemente una inquilina, desearía no haber tenido que compartir habitación con alguien pero era el único camastro que tenían libre, no podía hacer nada cuando se trataba de eso.

-Esto... Erza quiere que vayas a ver el Maestro -le decía nervioso agitándose el cabello, tenía un poco de color rosa en sus mejillas y miraba a otro lado- El Maestro quiere hablar contigo.

-Hm... -asintió Lucy y apartó las sábanas pesadamente, sacando las piernas del camastro sintiendo la hierba entre sus dedos.

-¿Puedes pararte? -le pregunto ya recuperándose y extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla.

-Si -asintió y declino la mano que le ofrecían con un movimiento rápido- Ya estoy bien, gracias.

-Si, como digas.

Lucy se paró un poco tambaleante pero se estabilizo rápidamente, Natsu la espero mirándola fijamente sin decir nada hasta que Lucy le hizo una seña con la cabeza de queda estaba lista.

-Bien, vamos. -dijo y aparto la tela que servía como puerta Lucy salió por allí seguida de Natsu.

La primera vez que vio el claro le había parecido pequeño y bastante chico, ahora se dio cuenta de que no era así. El claro era lo suficientemente grande como para que entrarán unas cien tiendas cómodamente además, se dio cuenta de que si alcanzaba a ver la copa de los árboles que los rodeaban y que los árboles más grandes y altos se encontraban al otro lado del lago, por el lado que no daba con el campamento.

-Acá vivimos como unas cien personas -le empezó a explicar Natsu, Lucy dejo de mirar a su alrededor para mirarlo a él. Tenía la mirada fija en el otro lado del lago -No recuerdo como era antes de que nuestro gremio fuera destruido así que este ha sido siempre el Fairy Tail que conozco -se giró a mirarla con una sonrisa de lado a lado- Es genial ¿verdad?

Le hubiera respondido de no ser porque se percató de las miradas de la gente que se paraban a su alrededor mirándola y murmurando. Lucy encogió los hombros y trato de esconder el rubor que cubría su rostro.

-No te preocupes, no te miran por nada malo o algo por el estilo -le dijo Natsu tratando de tranquilizarla- Simplemente les recuerdas a Layla.

-Ella era muy conocida por los del gremio ¿no?

-Así es -asintió Natsu.

-¿Tu también la conociste?

-Hmm... -Natsu se quedo pensando un rato bajo la mirada curiosa de Lucy- No la recuerdo mucho. Yo llegue al gremio cuando ella ya se iba.

-Ah, ya veo... -y no se hablo más durante su corto camino.

Lucy se fijó que cerca del lago habían tiendas más grandes que las normales que ocupaban la gran mayoría del claro. Natsu la estaba guiando hacia una de ellas, la que estaba en el medio de todas.

-Acá estamos -anunció Natsu frente a la tienda más grande que había en el claro, aparto la tela que tenía como puerta he hizo un ademan a Lucy para que pasara -El viejo esta adentro, vamos.

Lucy entró seguida de Natsu. Dentro había una mesa grande y larga en donde estaba sentado un anciano pequeño con las piernas cruzadas y con un vaso de cerveza en una de las delgadas manos, en la otra tenía un bastón. A su lado habían dos mujeres, una de ellas era Erza y la otra era una chica de pelo blanco a la que nunca había visto. Y alrededor de ellos tres habían más personas sentadas en el suelo y en unas que otras cajas que habían por aquí y allí. Todos tenían la misma marca.

-¡Yo, viejo! -saludo Natsu entrando así sin más, todos se voltearon a verlo pero fue sólo un momento hasta que las miradas se posaron todas en Lucy que escondió el rostro incómoda.

-Bienvenidos, Natsu, Lucy -los saludo el anciano con una sonrisa. Si habían reglas para ser el Maestro de un gremio al menos en apariencia, Makarov las rompía todas, pensó Lucy.

-Hola... -replicó Lucy en voz baja.

-Él es el Maestro del gremio, Lucy -le explico Erza.

-¿Por qué no vienes un momento acá, hija de Layla? -la invitó el Maestro extendiéndole una mano, las personas se apartaron inmediatamente haciendo un camino hacia él Maestro. Lucy pasó por entré ellos.

-Quítate, Wakao -ordenó empujando con su bastón a la persona que estaba sentada en la caja más cercana, Wakao salió volando y cayo al piso- Siéntate, Lucy -le dijo ahora con una sonrisa.

Lucy le hizo caso y se sentó donde antes estaba Wakao. Todavía no dejaban de mirarla

-Entonces... -empezó a decir el Maestro pero...

-¡Viejo! -exclamo una voz interrumpiéndolos, Lucy agradeció que la atención se centrará en otra cosa que no fuera ella ahora. Era un chico de pelos azules y puntiagudos que entraba a la tienda sin camisa seguido de una chica con un vestido largo y de cabellos azules claro, un poco más claros que sus ojos.

-¡Gray! ¡Juvia! -los saludo apenas los vio- ¿Ya han vuelto tan pronto? ¿Qué noticias traen?

-Es tal y como usted dijo Makarov-san -dijo la chica. Tenía una voz suave y tranquila que le gusto a Lucy. Le recordaba en cierto modo a su madre.

-Hades se ha hecho con Sabertooth -continuó el chico. Por más que Lucy trató, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación.

-No puede ser... -murmuró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Gray la miro un momento y luego volvió la vista hacia el Maestro otra vez.

-Ahora se ha proclamado Maestro de Sabertooth y como es el gremio oficial más poderoso de Fiore todos los demás gremios le temen y le responden. Temen del poder tanto de Hades como del Dragón Slayer blanco de Sabertooth. Ha estado llendo de gremio en gremio diciendo que si cualquiera de los miembros esta protegiendo a la maga estelar Heartfilia es mejor que la entreguen a menos de que quieran enfrentar la ira de Hades.

Todos se voltearon a mirar a Lucy pero esta vez ella apenas se dio cuenta de eso. Tenía sus pensamientos en otro lugar hacia rato.

"El Dragón Slayer blanco... Sting" "Entreguen a la maga estelar a la Heartfilia... sino enfrentarán toda la ira de Hades"

Esas eran las únicas palabras que pasaban por su mente.

-Lucy, ¿estas bien? -la voz de Natsu interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Qué dices...? -su voz se quebró y no salieron más palabras de su boca. Se quedo mirando al suelo con los puños apretados.

-¡Bien! -exclamo el Maestro de repente y luego agrego con una voz más amable -Tendremos tiempo después para hablar acerca de eso, ahora lo importante es algo que te tengo que decir a ti, hija de Layla.

Lucy alzó la vista hacia él con los ojos brillantes.

-¿A mi?

-No veo otras hijas de Layla por acá -replicó con una media sonrisa. Todos soltaron unas risitas bajas.

-Asumo que has escuchado las historias que rondan por ahí ¿verdad? -siguió diciendo en tono solemne -Las leyendas que corren de boca en boca, siendo tu la hija de Layla dudo demasiado que nunca las hayas escuchado. Leyendas que cuentan acerca de un gremio legendario, el gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore, un gremio que de gremio sólo tenía el nombre pero de familia tenía mucho, ese gremio era...

-Fairy Tail -completo Lucy inconscientemente arrancándole las palabras de la boca a Makarov. Eran las mismas palabras que había escuchado de su madre alguna vez.

-Así es. Déjame decirte algo Lucy. Todas las historias que has escuchado en leyendas acerca de hadas y dragones, magos de poderes invencibles reunidos bajo un mismo techo, todas las historias que escuchaste alguna vez fueron ciertas. No hace mucho, fue hace unos dieciocho años si no me falla la memoria...

«...Cuando Fairy Tail era el gremio número uno de Fiore. Eran tiempos prósperos para nuestro gremio, la llegada de un montón de nuevos miembros, todos jóvenes y fuertes, el futuro de nuestro gremio. Layla los recibió a todos con los brazos abiertos y se dedicó a enseñarles la magia que les faltaba, los trataba a todos como sus hijos, ella nos hizo una familia más unida de lo que éramos sin embargo, esa felicidad duró poco.

Un día llego el mismo mal que ataco a tu gremio hace menos de dos semanas, cuando pensábamos que era nuestro momento de suerte, Hades llego al gremio y empezó a arrasar con todo sin discreción, no le importó si era hombre o mujer, niño o anciano pero nosotros no nos quedamos sin hacer nada sin embargo por algún motivo nuestros ataques no lo alcanzaban, cuando ya la mayoría había caído nada siguió con los niños y fue entonces cuando Layla utilizo su poder mágico para salvarnos, no se como lo hizo, ni con quien ni cuando hablo pero abrió la puerta al mundo de los espíritus para todos nosotros, todos los que llevábamos la marca de Fairy Tail fuimos traídos acá por medio del mundo celestial.

Pero el costo a pagar fue alto, si todos quedamos con apenas un rasguño sólo había una persona que estaba tirada sin moverse en medio de este claro, esa era tu madre. El poder mágico de Layla quedo en la nada y por más que pasaban los días no se recuperaba, llega un momento en la vida de un mago que su recipiente de magia se queda completamente vacío, esta vez para siempre pero para que pase significa que abuso de su poder y como consecuencia da una muerte lenta y en algunos casos dolorosa, Layla lo sabía y no deseaba ser vista así por lo que renuncio al gremio en contra de los deseos de todos nosotros, no sabemos lo que paso después de eso pero si estas acá significa que vivió lo suficiente como para criar a su hija...»

-Mi madre murió hace catorce años -dijo Lucy con la voz quebrada, los puños apretados y las lágrimas amenazando con salir- Siempre había sabido que tenía una salud débil pero nunca pensé que fuera por esto, ni siquiera lo imagine cuando me contó historias, todas eran de Fairy Tail, historias que nadie sabía y nunca pensé que ella los sabía por esto ¿Soy estúpida, verdad?

-Tu madre te contó esas historias por una razón, independiente de que ella haya sido o no miembro de este gremio, sabía que llegaría el momento en el que vendrías a nosotros y seguirías los pasos de ella, eso es lo que creo yo. Es por esa razón, Lucy que te invito a que te quedes con nosotros. Únete a Fairy Tail.

-¿Unirme? Pero Hades...

-No sabe dónde está el gremio, pocos pueden llegar hasta aquí además probablemente la razón por la que te quiere es porque una vez una maga de espíritus celestiales le arruinó sus planes, fueran los que fueran y además eres la hija de esa maga. Tu vida está en peligro allá afuera pero acá, lo dudo.

Lucy se quedó callada con todas las miradas sobre ella, ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a ser el centro de atención. Su cerebro estaba procesando todo lo que le acaban de decir, unirse al gremio o no. No estaba segura. Makarov se dio cuenta de su inseguridad.

-Naturalmente, Lucy. No espero que me des una respuesta ahora, se lo difícil que es para ti, pero espero que lo reconsideres bastante bien, sería todo un honor tenerte en nuestro gremio.

-Sí, lo haré -respondió agradecida moviendo rápidamente la cabeza. Se paró y se salió rápidamente de la tienda. Camino sin rumbo, no sabía cuál de todas era su tienda, así que termino entre los límites del bosque y el claro. Se apoyó en el tronco de uno de los árboles y soltó aire lentamente.

Muchos pensamientos recorrían su mente, pero el que la inquietaba más era la invitación a unirse. Su sueño siempre había sido unirse a Sabertooth, el gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore pero ahora… Ese gremio no existía, había sido vendido a Hades a manos de Sting. No lo iba a perdonar, iba vengarlos. Vengarlos a todos.

Lucy se llevó la mano a la clavícula donde estaba la marca de su **_antiguo _**gremio.

_"Creo que es hora de un cambio…" _

* * *

**Yaharo! Nos vemos otra vez! Lamento la demora por la publicación del nuevo capítulo pero he estado sin internet y solo por ratos que va y viene además he estado ocupada con las fiestas :3**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero escuchar sus opiniones y sugerencias pronto J**

**Ya saben: Reviews = Mas ganas de escribir = Actualización**

**Aprovecho para decirles a todos y todas feliz año nuevo! Les deseo lo mejor para este año!**

**Nos leemos! ^-^**

**Chun-chun123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes son de mi pertenencia. La historia, en cambio, si es de mi creación.

* * *

**La chica de los Dragones **

**5to Capitulo**

Lucy se deslizó en silencio por la espesura y agudizó el oído. No escuchaba nada salvo el susurro del viento entre las hojas de los árboles.

Se paro con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol y sostenía dos de sus llaves del zodiaco en su mano preparada. Soltó aire lentamente y cerró los ojos volviendo a escuchar.

_"Crack" _

Se movió -a una velocidad a la que nunca creyó que podría alcanzar- justo al tiempo que una espada gigante, blandida por una chica en una armadura negra, se clavara en la madera del tronco en el que estaba apoyada hacia un rato. Encorvo todo su cuerpo para detener el impulso del salto antes de que se chocara contra algún árbol y cuando paró hizo un movimiento rápido con la mano que sostenía las dos llaves.

-Ábrete puerta del toro y del carnero, ¡Taurus! ¡Aries!

Hubo un fuerte destello y de el salieron dos espíritus celestiales.

-Taurus, Aries, deténganla -les ordeno Lucy a ambos.

-Como desee, Lucy-sama -respondió Taurus. El toro levanto su hacha y detuvo la espada de Erza y luego Aries la detuvo encerrándola en lana.

-Dos espíritus al mismo tiempo. Has mejorado bastante, Lucy -la felicitó Erza- Sin embargo... ¡Sigue sin ser suficiente!

La pelirroja se re-equipo y de un momento a otro aparecio detráse los espíritus que desaparecieron cuando la espada los atravesó y se volteo amenazando a Lucy con el filo de su espada en frente de su nariz. Lucy dio un salto hacia atrás sorprendida, trastabilló y soltó un pequeño grito.

-Ya, ya, Erza. No la hagas sufrir tanto en su primer intento.

Natsu y Gray salieron de su escondite detrás de uno de los árboles. Erza volvió a su armadura de siempre y Natsu se acercó a Lucy tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a parar. Lucy la acepto con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Gray.

-Si -asintió Lucy.

-Lo lamento si fui un poco fuerte contigo -se disculpó Erza.

-¿Un poco? -exclamó Natsu -Solo hace falta ver lo que le hiciste al bosque. Eres un monstruo.

Lucy observó a su alrededor y tragó saliva. Antes estaba lleno de árboles, ahora la mitad de ellos yacían en el suelo.

-No-no fue nada -tartamudeó Erza cruzando los brazos testaruda.

Lucy rió y contagio a los demás. Hacía unos meses probablemente no habría ni siquiera aceptado entrenar con ellos, o siquiera hablar.

Pero había cambiado desde entonces.

Se había vuelto fuerte, su poder mágico había aumentado al igual que su carácter y su cuerpo. Ya no era la misma maga que dependía de alguien, ese alguien pudo haber sido alguien como... Sting, por ejemplo. Ahora podía valerse por si misma, no iba a dejar que la humillaran mas.

Los cuatro volvieron entre risas al campamento. Fairy Tail era un lugar alegre, todo el mundo siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, incluso cuando peleaban sonreían aunque fuera de ira (Ese era el caso de Natsu y Gray, y peleaban a diario). A Lucy le agradaba estar allí, se sentía mas a gusto de que lo que alguna vez había sentido en Sabertooth, en su antiguo gremio estaba a punto de cumplir un año y todavía se sentía como una extraña, en cambio, en Fairy Tail estaba a punto de cumplir apenas tres meses y ya se había adaptado completamente, incluso a las peleas que tenía casi siempre con Natsu, después de todo, compartían tienda.

Cuando llegaron, Levy se dio cuenta de su regreso y corrió a saludar a Lucy.

-¡Lu-chan! Ohaio ¿Como estuvo el entrenamiento?

-Oh, ohaio Levy-chan -replicó Lucy- Estuvo bie...

-¿Bien? -interrumpió Natsu- Erza destruyó medio bosque.

-Ah-h ¿En-n se-e-rio, Er-r-chan? -tartamudeó Levy.

-No fue para tanto -dijo Erza cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño de nuevo -¡Ah cierto! -dijo después de un rato- Hubo un momento en el que te paraste a recoger algo. ¿Qué había sido?

-¡Ah, cierto! -exclamo Lucy- Lo había puesto en mi... ¿Bolsa? -Lucy palpó el lugar en el que se suponía que debía de estar su bolsa y sólo encontró los pliegos de su falda- ¡¿No esta?!

-¿Qué pasa? -le pregunto Natsu.

-¡Mi bolsa donde había guardado la flor que encontré y unas de mis llaves! -sollozó.

-Erza la debió haber cortado en uno de sus ataques. Debe de estar por allá.

-Voy a buscarla -dijo apurada encaminándose hacia el bosque - ¡Ya vuelvo!

-¡Espera! -dijo Natsu- Voy contigo.

-Si -asintió- Esta bien.

Ambos corrieron de regreso al lugar donde habían estado entrenado en busca de la bolsa de Lucy. Ciertamente habían dejado esa parte del bosque hecha un desastre, habían varios troncos encima de otros y otros más, lo que dificultaba bastante la búsqueda, Natsu quemó y levantó algunos de los troncos mientras que Lucy invoco de nuevo a Taurus. Pasó un rato hasta que desistieron agotados.

-¡Wah! -suspiro Lucy dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo con la espalda apoyada en un árbol- Es imposible, no me queda mucho poder mágico y nos falta medio bosque.

-Eh, estoy agotado -dijo Natsu lanzándose al suelo- ¿Que era lo que había en esa bolsa para ser tan importante?

-Una flor.

-¡¿Una flor?! -exclamo Natsu- ¡¿Estamos buscando una flor?!

-Si, no había visto una de esas hacia rato. Solía tener de ellas en mi jardín, a mamá le encantaban. Eran sus favoritas.

Natsu se quedo mirándola un rato en silencio y luego una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se levanto y caminó hasta Lucy ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla.

-Ya veo, entonces, vamos a seguir buscándola.

Lucy lo miro tiernamente y asintió con una sonrisa en rostro.

-¡Si!

-Entonces... Tu ve por allí, y yo voy por allá ¿Esta bien?

-Entendido.

Lucy se dirigió hacia el sitio que Natsu le había dicho. Busco primero entre los arbustos y las hojas del suelo sin llamar a un espíritu a que le ayudará para no gastar su poder mágico tan pronto. Estaba ocupada mirando entre las ramas de un arbusto bajo que no se percató de cuando Natsu llegó hasta el lugar en el que ella estaba y la agarro de la muñeca con una mano y con la otra le cubrió la boca y la atrajo hacia él hacía atrás de un árbol.

-¡Oe! ¿Qué estas...? -dijo forcejeando contra él.

-¡Shh! Hay alguien más aquí, y no es del gremio -murmuró tenso. Lucy se relajó y se concentró en ver o escuchar lo que Natsu había sentido.

-... Te lo dije ¿ves? Este desastre no era ocasionado por alguien cualquiera. Mira, incluso se olvidó su bolsa.

Todos los músculos de Lucy se pusieron tensos cuando lo escuchó. Natsu la miro preocupado.

-Oe ¿Qué pasa? -le murmuró. Lucy no respondió, un sudor frío la empezó a cubrir y un escalofrío la recorrió de pide a cabeza. Esa voz, era una que no esperaba volver a escuchar en un tiempo, no había cambiado nada en este tiempo.

Esa voz era la de Sting.

Y no estaba sólo, Lucy alcanzo a escuchar más pisadas y más hojas crujir.

-Oe Lucy ¿Que pasa? -le siguió preguntando Natsu preocupado- Estas temblando ¿Estas bien?

Ese fue su error.

Sting volteo rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Natsu y una flama blanca envolvió su mano derecha apuntando hacia su escondite.

-¿Quien esta allí? -exigió.

En ese momento, todos los sentimientos que tenía Lucy la abandonaron y fueron remplazados por uno sólo. Venganza.

Natsu había relajado un poco el agarre que tenía sobre ella así que fue fácil liberarse y revelar su escondite.

-Creo que ya lo sabías ¿o no, Sting?

Si Sting tenía que estar sorprendido por la aparición de Lucy, no lo demostró. A su lado había uno de los magos que había visto cuando entró ala salón del gremio después de ser destruido.

-Oh Lucy ¿Eres tu? -replicó Sting.

-Hacerte el imbécil no te queda bien, lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¿En serio? Yo pienso lo contrario.

-¿A quien le importa lo que piense uno de los perritos falderos de Hades? -dijo Natsu interviniendo y plantandose detrás de Lucy con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Eh? ¿Nuevo amigo? -le preguntó Sting a Lucy- No sabía que fueras tan sociable.

-No sabes muchas cosas de mi.

-¿En serio? Dime, ¿Cómo se que entraste a ese estúpido gremio de hadas, entonces?

Las mejillas de Lucy enrojecieron de indignación pero fue capaz de responderle.

-Al menos no me uní al gremio que mato a mis compañeros.

El mago que estaba detrás de Sting hizo un ademan para atacar pero él lo detuvo.

-No, no intervengas- le dijo y luego se volteó a mirar a Lucy- ¿Que otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Entregarme a manos de él? ¿Quien cuidaría de Rogue entonces?

Rogue. Lucy se había olvidado de él por completo. Era una muy buena excusa de su parte.

-Po-podías haberlo salvado y traerlo contigo -dijo Lucy pero sin mucha determinación en la voz.

-¿Ves? No podía hacer nada, Lucy.

La determinación que hacia un rato la envolvía por completo desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Natsu se dio cuenta.

-Bah, ciertamente no entiendo nada -dijo- A excepción de que eres un maldito cobarde, al venir a hablar de esta manera con Lucy cuando la estas buscando para entregarla.

-Es una orden de mi Maestro, no puedo negarla.

Los recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Lucy. El gremio en llamas, el Maestro muerto a los pies de Hades, Flare agonizando en sus brazos ¿También habían sido ordenes de su Maestro? La ira la envolvió de nuevo.

-Ya -dijo- Entonces, no me culpes por esto. -le dijo mientras sacaba dos llaves doradas- ¡Aries! ¡Escorpio!

Los dos espíritus se materializaron al mismo tiempo y lanzaron sus ataques apenas pudieron. Sting quedo atrapado en una tormenta de arena y el otro mago la lana de Aries. Su bolsa cayó al suelo fue por ella y luego corrió por Natsu agarrándolo de la muñeca para huir.

Corrieron sin rumbo fijo, los dos magos tardarían en salir de los ataques que Lucy le había lanzado y Sting se demoraría en sacar toda la arena que tenía en la ropa y para entonces no podrían darles alcance. Lucy paró un momento cuando ya pensó que los había perdido pero Natsu no le dio mucho descanso.

-Por aquí- le dijo señalándole una zona donde los árboles de volvían más anchos y altos. Lucy lo siguió sin refutar. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a un pequeño riachuelo, una vez Natsu paró, Lucy se desplomó en el suelo.

-¿Estas mejor? -le preguntó Natsu.

Lucy negó con la cabeza. Natsu suspiro y se dejó caer a su lado.

-De todos modos, no podemos volver ahora, existe la posibilidad de que nos sigan el rastro y puede que encontraran la ubicación del gremio. Nos quedaremos acá hasta mañana, pronto anochecerá.

Lucy no dijo nada, se limitó a rodearse las rodillas con los brazos y mirar el suelo en silencio con un rostro abatido. Natsu la miro preocupado pero no dijo nada.

-¿Quien era? -pregunto después de un momento.

Pasó un rato para que dijera algo.

-Salía con él -respondió en voz baja- Ahora me esta buscando para entregarme a mi fin, la única persona en la que había confiado. Tremendo el destino que tengo ¿no? Quizá debería de entregarme de una ve...

-No- la interrumpió Natsu mirándola fijamente- Definitivamente, no dejare que te ponga una mano encima. Lo prometo.

La última vez que alguien le había prometido algo, había terminado traicionándola, dejándola sin gremio y lugar a donde ir, no iba a confiar tan fácil en alguien otra vez, pero al ver esos ojos verdes que parecían lanzar llamas al decir eso...

_"Probablemente... No este mal si le doy una oportunidad_"

* * *

**Yo! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado ^-^**

**Espero escuchar sus opiniones y sugerencias para la historia... (De verdad quiero escuchar sus opiniones e.e) **

**Déjenme sus opiniones en un review y así sabre como hacer mejor la historia ^_^**

**Entonces nos leemos ^-^**


End file.
